


【温曦湛】三人床

by Cenglou



Category: all曦, all湛, 温all, 温曦, 温曦湛, 温湛, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenglou/pseuds/Cenglou





	1. 【温曦湛】三人床①

“蓝湛！来都来了！干嘛这么扫兴！一起玩啊！”  
怎么会有班级活动是去酒吧呢，蓝湛看着面前的果酒发呆，耳边是音乐的轰鸣，吵得头嗡嗡响，旁边几个同学在摇色子，好像特别激动地在喊什么，无奈音乐声太大根本听不清。  
聂怀桑把果酒撤了，给蓝湛换了一杯牛奶，“蓝湛，多谢你来捧场，嘿嘿，喝这个吧。”  
蓝湛道了句谢，聂怀桑又凑过来说，“因为是班级活动嘛…所以大家都要来，我知道你不喜欢这种场合，麻烦你再坐坐，坐一会儿就走也行。”  
这话说的是相当委婉了，这个学期聂怀桑竞选班长的时候承诺如果自己当选就带全班同学去自家开的酒吧开趴，十七八岁的少年们蠢蠢欲动，互相成全岂不正好。  
“蓝湛，今天我哥去外地了，只求你等他回来千万别跟他说我带你们来玩的事儿。不然我会被他打死的。”  
蓝湛只觉得头疼，点点头算是应了，聂怀桑便兴高采烈地去招呼别的同学。

“你特么骂谁呢！”蓝湛起身要走的时候，场子对面传来一阵碰撞的声音，从角落里滚出一个人来，跌跌撞撞爬起来往这边跑，却正是班上的同学苏涉。  
同学们渐渐围过来，纷纷询问发生了什么，聂怀桑只知道摇着手说不知道，一副要被逼哭了的模样。  
“我…我就是好好地在那坐着，突然来了一群人，说…说我坐了他们老大的位子，就把我踢出来了。”苏涉指着头上的包哭诉。  
“是这个小孩儿占了我们的位置还出言不逊，还打了我们的人，”对方又出来一个像是小头目的人，揪出一个胳膊上有擦伤的同伴，“这样，如果你们能赔十万的医药费，我们就一笔勾销，不然的话，打架我们也奉陪。”  
苏涉已经瘫到地上，若说来这里消费的公子哥，拿出十万块来破财消灾倒也不是什么难事，可他只是个来沾光的，哪里有这些钱，一时间脸色惨白。  
“你确实出言不逊？”蓝湛已经被推到最前面，变成大家希望的支柱，转头问苏涉，苏涉抖了半天嗫嚅道，“就…比了个中指。”  
蓝湛蹙眉，“你做错了，应该道歉，”又和对面道，“你们也伤了我们的人，这样的小伤要十万元医药费，是讹诈。”  
那小头目嗤笑道，“你是哪里冒出来逞英雄的？我只就事论事，旁人不要掺和。”  
“怀桑，报警。”  
聂怀桑拼命摇头，“不能报警啊！要是警察来了给我哥知道我就完了！”  
对面冷不丁飞来一只酒瓶，蓝湛伸手挡住，后面几个男生抄起椅子就冲上去了。两拨人打在一起，那小头目气不过刚才被蓝湛杀了面子心中记恨，举起的手却被握住动惮不得。  
“温…温总…”  
“多大的人了，欺负小孩子有意思？”温若寒笑得温和，手上却收紧了，“带着你的人马上出去，以后也不要再来这里。”  
那人被捏得嗷嗷叫，赶紧招呼了人离开，温若寒又把他们一众学生教育一番，大家也觉得扫兴，便各自散了。  
蓝湛本来想找那位温总道谢却不见他人，便自己先回家，走到离酒吧不远的一个小路口，几个人影从后面围了上来。  
“小屁孩说到底还是小屁孩儿，不知道一个人不要走夜路吗？”为首的正是被赶出来的那个小头目，“我最讨厌自以为强出头是的家伙，看来今天温总只是举手之劳帮了你，现在，你说老天会帮谁呢？”  
蓝湛根本不知道自己哪里惹到了这个人，也不想纠缠，但被逼得越来越紧，只能摆好了应对的架势。第一个人冲上来的时候蓝湛还能抵抗甚至略占上风，但是那伙人一起上的时候纵然身手再好也寡不敌众，渐渐有些头晕，被谁打了一拳被谁踹了一脚也不清楚，衬衫脏了，领口也开了。却瞥见一辆黑色的车开过来，下来另外一群人把他们打翻在地，一个个地擒住胳膊，车上又走下一个人，蓝湛看清了是在酒吧帮忙解围的温总，稳了稳心神站住。  
温若寒走向蓝湛，掸了掸他肩头被踢的鞋印，拍了拍手，“是谁踢的？你们自己认，”又对自己的手下颔首道，“把他们带走，另外找车回去吧。”  
蓝湛只听过别人温总温总地喊这个人，于是也说道，“温总，今天多谢您帮忙解围。”  
温若寒一把拉住他，“别急着走啊，这么晚了你又受伤了，这么回去你哥哥不会担心吗？找到我车上把伤口处理好。”见蓝湛一惊，又笑道，“我和蓝涣是朋友，他常和我提起你，刚才在酒吧听见有人喊你就认出来了。”  
蓝湛稍稍放松下来，关节处传来尖锐的疼痛，抬手一看果然是擦破了，额角也有点肿。温若寒便又说，“我帮你处理一下伤口吧，这伤也不算太严重，消个毒也就好了。”

“谢谢温总，”蓝湛摸摸胳膊上的纱布，伸手去拉车门，却发现拉不开。  
“温总？呃…”  
温若寒四指顺着蓝湛敞开的腰腹摸来摸去，又向上用食指刮了刮还没有挺立的乳头。“我帮了你两次，这么急着要走，未免太冷漠了吧。”  
“放…放开。”蓝湛伸手去推他，被抓住手腕按在车窗上。温若寒另一只手掰开两条长腿，就半跪在他腿间。  
“这么晚不回去，你哥哥真的要担心了。给他打个电话报平安吧。”温若寒用膝盖抵住蓝湛挣扎的小腹，掏出手机播了个号码，按下免提。  
“温若寒。”片刻之后蓝涣的声音响起，好像不太高兴。  
“看来你还存着我的号码，”温若寒把手机扔到座位上，空出一只手轻抚蓝湛的腿根，隔着裤子逗弄尚未苏醒的性器。  
“你有什么事。”蓝涣的态度很不好，蓝湛尽量忍住不让自己发出难堪的声音。十七八岁的身体青涩得不行，少年的性器在玩弄下慢慢变硬变大。  
温若寒心情很好，“也没什么事，就是跟你说一声，你弟今天晚上住我这了，你别等他回去了。”  
“阿湛！”  
“哥哥…啊…”听到蓝涣急切的询问，蓝湛终于忍不住出了声。温若寒在此时掐上他的乳头，逼他泄出呻吟。  
“温若寒你在干什么！你放开他！”电话那头传来一阵叮当，好像是打翻了什么东西。  
“你问我在干什么吗？我现在在捏你弟弟的乳头啊，粉粉的好可爱，马上就会硬起来的。他身上好敏感，稍微用点力就有一个红印子。下面都把裤子顶这么高了？真可惜我们不是视频，不然我就可以给你看看…”  
“温若寒你闭嘴！阿湛…阿湛我马上来找你。”  
“好好好，我闭嘴我闭嘴，”温若寒笑着把手机递到蓝湛嘴边，同时更加用力的揉捏他的腰腹，拨弄乳头，掐着乳尖儿的根部拧来拧去，拉开裤子的拉链，探入两指夹着性器上下划弄，“那你听你弟弟和你说吧。蓝湛，和你哥报个平安。”  
“嗯…哥哥…嗯啊…”蓝湛一张口，呻吟就漏出来，眼圈红红的，虽然没流泪却是带了哭腔，“哥哥…唔…啊…”  
“温若寒，你放了他。我…我来找你…”蓝涣的声音颤得厉害。  
“我随时奉陪。”温若寒挂了电话扔在一边，拽着蓝湛的裤脚把外裤扒下来，露出雪白的双腿。  
“啧，这么一直按着手好不方便，”摘下领带把蓝湛的手绑在车窗边的把手上，“这样就方便多了。你怎么这么白，是不是你们蓝家人天生就这么白的？”  
“闭嘴…嗯…”蓝湛抬脚踢去，反被顺势握住脚踝，温若寒勾住裤边向下一拉，内裤就被褪下一半，摇摇欲坠地挂在小腿上。浑身上下被一览无遗，蓝湛又气又羞，眼睛又红了一圈。  
温若寒对前面的司机下了一个开车的命令后不再说话，专心致志地开垦蓝湛的肉体。  
蓝湛的乳头已经被摸得立起来了，温若寒张口包住嫩嫩的乳肉细细地舔弄，或用牙齿叼住向上提，吃得啧啧作响，奶头被舔得湿漉漉的又用指甲抠，可怜又可爱，只让人更想蹂躏。  
“啊…咝…不要…拿出去！”蓝湛痛得抽气，也不能阻止手指伸进下面的小口，扭动的腰身染上媚态，白花花的臀肉在温若寒眼底晃了两圈就被一把捏住，一边使劲揉捏一边向边上掰。  
温若寒直奔主题，一根手指捅进穴里环绕着前进，在肉壁上戳来戳去，终于摸到某一处是蓝湛全身都绷紧了，仰着头“咿啊”叫了一声，“这么浅？一会儿不得爽死？”温若寒笑道，手指每次都按在软肉上使劲碾压，蓝湛在他身下不断颤抖，咬着唇还是止不住呻吟，身上是从没体会过的快感，敏感点被不断刺激爽得他眼前泛白又无能为力，逼得他要发疯。  
温若寒抠挖了几十下抽出手指，指尖上沾了点晶莹水光，“出水了，”把手指在抹在奶头上，又将四指强硬地塞进蓝湛嘴里搅弄，“你看，你就是天生的骚货，才这么几下就出水了，天生给男人干的。尝到自己的水了吗？别急，等会儿有更多。”手指捉住舌头把玩，蓝湛根本闭不了口，只能任口水顺着嘴角淌下来。  
四根手指一齐撑开后穴捅到最深处的时候，蓝湛猛地一僵而后软软地靠在车门上，眼圈通红，落下一滴泪来。  
温若寒次次压在穴内软肉上，一手玩穴一手解开皮带，粗黑的肉棒跳出来打在蓝湛腿根，“穴咬得好紧，这么想要吗？被操烂了可不要求我。水都流到椅子上了，车里都是你的骚味。”  
蓝湛无助地闭着眼，摇头不去听温若寒说话，“嗯啊…唔…放开…哈…”他感觉到腿又被打开，温若寒把自己身体里出的水涂在自己的屁股上，为什么会有水，为什么明明被人按着羞辱，却觉得很爽很舒服，想喊出来。被玩弄得松软泛红的穴口流出一泡温热粘腻的水液，昭示着他的快感，身体已经准备好迎接男人的入侵。  
“温…哈啊…不要…”肉棒抵着蓝湛下面，温若寒拿起手机，从着蓝湛布满春意的眉眼向下，调整好角度，捏住硬得小石子似的似的乳头，一挺腰挤进穴里。蓝湛惨叫一声，本能地夹紧屁股阻止凶器进入，温若寒也不劝他，摄像头对准了交合处，借着蓝湛的水一下一下深入，另一只手在臀瓣和腿根游走，捏捏掐掐留下红痕，冷不防“啪”地打在臀肉上，顿时浮出清晰的巴掌印来，叫人看了心里痒痒的，又一连甩了十几下，右边的屁股肿起来，火辣辣的疼。蓝湛痛呼，下面咬得更紧，落在温若寒耳朵里就是浪叫，“你太紧了，光有水可不够，我帮你操松些，天生的淫娃，浪货，叫你一辈子离不开男人的肉棒…”  
蓝湛摇头，脸上泪痕交错，“…出去…嗯啊…出去…”温若寒对着穴里的软肉冲撞，蓝湛觉得自己一下子飞上云霄，痛感还没有散去，理智在边缘徘徊，好爽，想再被顶，别停。嘴唇都要被咬破，蓝湛抖得厉害，骚水却开了闸一般一股一股浇在龟头上，换来更狠的操干。  
温若寒把绑他手的领带解下，蓝湛定了定神，挥拳向前打去，“呃啊…哈啊…”温若寒紧紧压着穴芯，轻而易举地截住本就没有什么杀伤力的拳头，“给你松开可不是为了让你打人哦，”把蓝湛翻了个身让他跪趴在椅子上，握住他的腰挺弄，俯身压住，手绕到前面强迫蓝湛抬起头，摸到嘴里插入两根手指搅弄，“我现在把车窗打开，外面的人就会看到你现在发骚的样子。”  
说着就按下了一小半车窗，车已经开到小路上，夜晚的道路上没有什么行人，温若寒有些失望，但蓝湛还是吓坏了，抖着身子拼命摇头，带动了腰身，更像是摇着屁股往温若寒的肉棒上蹭，后穴也夹得更紧，淫液打湿了两人的耻毛，黏糊糊地刮在臀尖上，带来一阵瘙痒。  
“快到目的地了，看来我们要抓紧时间，”温若寒抽出蓝湛嘴里的手指，去拧他的奶头，嘴唇亲咬着尾椎和腰窝，下身疯狂挺弄，插得又深又准，“不要蹭你的阴茎，我要你被我操射。”  
蓝湛的性器硬得发疼，流着泪呜咽着呻吟，奶头被掐得红肿，胸口满是红色的印迹，可是好爽，就差前面，想要射出来。蓝湛的双手被反剪着拉到身后，侧着脸贴在座子上，随着撞击一下下蹭着。“啊…啊嗯…”屁股上又挨了一巴掌，还没来得及喊疼，性器却被抓住狠狠揉搓，“不要…哈…痛…不要掐那里…”秀气干净的肉茎几乎有些软了，但楚楚可怜的呻吟制止不了那只手的暴行，粗鲁地揉捏过茎身后，又用力掐住两个囊袋，很不客气地把玩。  
“让你不要蹭了，这么不乖？所以给你点惩罚。”温若寒在蓝湛耳边轻声细语，伸手在被撑得满满的穴口边缘抠弄，惹得身下人又是一阵战栗。“我要操射你，懂吗？”  
蓝湛已经哭累了，屁股里的肉棒却还一个劲地往深处钻，温若寒的两囊撞击在腿根上，拍得一片红。没人可怜他，心疼他，蓝湛想到蓝涣，他想让哥哥不要来，也许温若寒玩完就会把自己丢了，没必要再白搭进去一个人。  
两腿间收紧的手指把他拉回现实，“痛唔…啊…”车子停了下来，温若寒又猛插数十下，抵着敏感点射在蓝湛身体里。精液冲击着软肉，蓝湛觉得自己被灌满了，前面的桎梏松开，他几乎立刻就射出来，少年的第一次精液沾在车门把手上。温若寒说的对，车里都是自己的骚味了。蓝湛趴着默默落泪，他很少哭，今天大概流了毕生所有眼泪，不管是爽的，羞耻的，还是真的难过，现在只想等温若寒把他踢下车去，他好赶紧逃离这个放荡不堪的自己，从噩梦里醒来。  
“你以为这就完了？”温若寒看他一副生无可恋的样子，笑着抹了一把精液涂在屁股上，又拍拍臀瓣，感受着蓝湛的轻微颤抖，“要是就这么完了，我还带你回家做什么？小傻子，我们有的是时间。”


	2. 【温曦湛】三人床②

温若寒一路抱着蓝湛走进房间，性器在肉穴里改变角度，狠狠擦过软肉。蓝湛没力气，好几次要滑下去，全靠温若寒双手托着屁股，碰到掌掴的伤处不禁细吟一声，秀气的阴茎蹭在温若寒的衬衫上，弄得狼藉一片。  
从暗处一下子到明处，蓝湛哭红的眼睛有点疼，被贯到床上就挣扎着要爬起来。股间是从未感受过的胀痛，流出混着淫水的浊白色精液。腿根打颤儿，跪都没跪稳就又跌回被子里，抬起头狠狠剐了温若寒一眼。  
“你好生气呀，这凶样儿还挺可爱的，”温若寒慢条斯理脱了衬衫，伸手捏住蓝湛的下巴强迫他抬得更高，“我特别想知道，等会儿你是不是还能维持住这幅表情。”  
蓝湛偏头，才注意到屋子里的陈设，架子上摆着一排排的形色各异的道具，角落里还有两个单人座的沙发，正对着床是一面嵌在墙上的大镜子。各种设备一应俱全，不知道温若寒要把哪个用在自己身上，蓝湛心里生出些恐惧来。  
温若寒找了两幅手铐，一左一右把蓝湛的手扣在床头，一抬头就能看见镜子里白皙的双腿间艳红色还带着白色痕迹的小嘴，随着呼吸一张一合，饿急了似的。  
“先吃点零食，硬菜在后面。”温若寒摸出一个药丸状的东西塞进蓝湛的后穴。  
“是什么…唔啊…”药丸被温热的甬道和甬道里的液体融化，温若寒用手指把它抹在穴内的各个地方，此时正好按在软肉上。蓝湛一抖，抬脚想躲，被温若寒拉住，甩了一巴掌在屁股上，“不长记性。”  
手指上沾着的药理所当然地被抹在硬挺的阴茎上。温若寒一副大功告成的样子，笑道，“这个可贵了，所以我希望你的表现也可以让我觉得物有所值。不然…”温若寒贴近蓝湛低声说，“就把你操到我满意为止。”  
温若寒站在床尾看他，蓝湛半靠在床头，身上青青红红都是刚才的荒唐痕迹，微微屈起因为过度用力而僵硬的小腿，又突然意识到这个姿势太过放荡，猛地夹紧了双腿，闭上眼，整具身子都不安地颤抖着。温若寒怎么看怎么喜欢，拿出相机和支架放好，只等药效发作。  
“唔…”蓝湛本来梗着脖子和温若寒对视，看到镜头的第一反应是侧过头去，咬着嘴唇不说话。他想温若寒大概又要像刚才一样羞辱自己了，温若寒却只是无动于衷，这又让蓝湛困惑，忍不住望向他。  
“这么看着我，是想让我操你吗？”温若寒坐在蓝湛身边，手指温柔地抚上尚有些潮红的脸颊，低头贴近耳朵道，“有没有觉得，你的穴又热又痒，想要什么东西捅进来好好挠一挠？比如…”  
比如刚才进来过的那根，可以把自己填满的肉棒。  
蓝湛想着，觉得淫乱，身下真的像温若寒说的那样湿漉漉痒丝丝的，阴茎也不知羞耻地立着。温若寒对着吹一口气就抖一下，阴茎硬挺又脆弱，受不得一点逗弄，快感让蓝湛希望他多吹几下，或者伸手摸两把，温若寒的肉棒就抵在腿根处摩擦，离瘙痒湿润的穴口就这么近，蓝湛连自己也没觉察到挺了挺腰，向温若寒靠了靠。  
温若寒发觉蓝湛的变化，轻笑一下起了身，从架子上拿下一管润滑液，慢条斯理地打开，滴在蓝湛的乳头，阴茎和屁股上。蓝湛偏瘦，可屁股是意外的挺翘，此时臀瓣上的痕迹在润滑液的反光下格外清晰，“你的穴真美，上一次看到这么好看的穴还是…”温若寒顿住，笑着摇摇头，把蓝湛的屁股揉成各种形状，指印一道道像鞭子抽在蓝湛心上。  
“唔啊…啊…”温若寒直接插进两根手指，畅通无阻地辟开穴肉，模仿着交合的频率快速抽插着，另一只手握住蓝湛的棒子上下撸动。蓝湛身体弹了一下，屁股绷紧了，小嘴食髓知味地嘬着手指不放，每一下都带出水来，噗嗤噗嗤，屁股由于沾满了润滑液已经滑溜溜的，温若寒就把水抹在蓝湛的乳头上，顺手拧了一把，换来一声低呼。  
手指把蓝湛插得爽利，但是舒爽过后体内升起的是莫大的空虚，手指当然不够，即使被小穴咬得死紧，手指还是缓缓离开了，温若寒恶意地用食指拨楞蓝湛的铃口，感受蓝湛急促的喘息和轻哼，心里满是作弄的快感。然后在他快要到达顶点的时候松手，抽身离开。  
“哈啊…嗯…”性器硬得发疼，涨涨地立在空气中，似乎只要一阵凉风就能让他释放，然而什么也没有，后穴好痒好热，什么都好快插进来。蓝湛眼圈又红了，身体不自觉地在被子上蹭，然而效果甚微。  
温若寒坐在他身后把他捞在怀里，掰开她的腿叫他看看自己在镜子里的浪荡模样。  
“想要吗？是不是想要肉棒狠狠地插进来捅你，把你操到用后面喷水高潮？”温若寒将自己的肉棒顶在蓝湛的穴口，穴肉包裹着龟头疯狂吮吸，温若寒掐着蓝湛的腰不允许性器进入一寸，“求我，求我操你，只要你说你想要什么，我就给你。”  
“不…不要…哈啊…”蓝湛摇头，咬紧牙关严防死守最后的底线。  
“小骚货，流这么多水。”温若寒在耳边叹气，“又要当婊子又要立牌坊可不行哦。”  
蓝湛感到自己又被放下来了，温若寒走到一边去捣鼓什么东西。蓝湛浑身燥热，难耐地扭动着腰肢，望着天花板的灯，白花花的，让人看了眼疼，蓝湛闭上眼，想着忍多久，才能挨过去。  
身体突然被压住了，一个碗状的东西被放在左胸上，里面好像有个小口贴着乳头，然后是右边。  
“会被吸出奶来吗？”温若寒从上方转移到下方，“看你这样太可怜了，还是喂你吃一点吧，你说…塞到第几个你会射呢？”


	3. 【温曦湛】三人床③

冰凉的跳蛋被放进穴里，从外面推到最里面。然后是第二个，第三个，直到第四个跳蛋露了一小半在外面，温若寒才拍拍手，抓出一把遥控器来。  
蓝湛只觉得涨，并没有其他特别的感觉。正在他感受体内的变化时，突然其中一颗跳蛋疯狂地振动起来，“哈啊！”蓝湛叫了一声，声音落在自己耳朵里是一等一的淫荡不堪，温若寒接连按下所有开关，四个跳蛋互相碰撞着向里钻，胸前的一对乳吸也卖力地吮吸蓝湛的乳头，把本就红艳的双乳吃得更加肿大。  
“唔嗯…啊…哈…太…不要唔…”剧烈的抖动按摩着最敏感的地方，快感几乎要把理智拉断。挺着胸，不自觉地摇起屁股来，向虚幻的工具寻求安慰，湿淋淋的阴茎挺立着，颤了几下从铃口喷射出几股精液，落在自己身上，后穴也又挤出几道淫水来。  
刚刚高潮的身体极其敏感，然而跳蛋无情地精力充沛地跳动着，好深，不能再往里去了，最外面的那枚受着淫液的滋润，半进半出摇摇欲坠，一不留神掉了出来，小穴的反应比脑子快，赶紧收缩了穴口要挽留，却还是听见“咕啾”一声，跳蛋带着一滩骚水落在床上。少了那半枚抚慰的甬道立刻痒起来，蓝湛哆嗦着屁股要去吃那跳蛋，却被温若寒横刀夺爱，捡起来捏在手里。  
“怎么变成小母鸡了？还会下蛋？”温若寒亲吻跳蛋上的水液，勾出晶莹的细丝，“光靠这些就能被玩射，你也太骚了，以后没人操你还不得天天屁股里插着东西才能满足？”  
蓝湛被拉回理智，回想自己刚才无意识的骚浪举动，无助地呜咽了一声往后缩去，然而只是把体内的跳蛋挤压得更深，后穴也更加的难耐。  
“求我就能吃到好吃的肉棒。”  
“唔…我…”蓝湛身上难受极了，温若寒的手指摸到哪儿哪儿就抖作一团，吸乳器被取下，乳头被肆意揉捏，嫩生生的乳头被玩弄得红肿不堪，似乎轻刮一下就会破一层皮，冒出汁来。“小奶子都被玩大了不少。”  
温若寒把蓝湛这种纯情少年吃得透透的，毕竟下了药，定力再好也抵不过药效，很快他就不知道自己会做出什么事情来。反正自己只要一个结果，多等一会儿也颇有趣味。  
“呃…想…”蓝湛眼神迷蒙地摇头，嗫嚅着细细呻吟，好像说了什么。  
温若寒用黑布蒙住蓝湛的眼睛，凑过去问道，“想什么？”  
“想…唔…想要…”蓝湛眼前一片漆黑，喷在脖颈上的气息和穴里不知疲倦的振动被无限放大，随之而来的还有空虚感。  
“想要肉棒捅到你的骚穴里对吗？”温若寒循循善诱地引导。  
蓝湛噤了声，像是在内心做挣扎，片刻之后，缓缓点了下头。  
“点头可不够，”温若寒伸手进后穴往外抠跳蛋，先不怀好意地往里推了推，“你要说，要大肉棒操骚穴，要被肉棒狠狠地干。”性器堵在洞口要进不进地蹭两下，先给点甜头。  
“要被…嗯…肉棒…狠狠地干…”蓝湛深吸一口气，还是欲望占了上风，“肉棒…操…骚穴…啊…”  
“乖孩子。”温若寒听到了满意的回答，自然也就不吊他胃口，身体一沉埋了进去，立刻大力操干起来。蓝湛爽得流眼泪，龟头次次顶到骚心，再用力一点，身体随着撞击一下下颠簸，脚背绷得笔直，暴露着主人的舒爽。  
“呃…咿啊…呃呃…唔…”  
敲门声打断了呻吟，与其说是敲门不如说是砸门，还附带好几声一听就知道是踹出来的。

“你以前来这儿都是按门铃的。”温若寒退出蓝湛的身体，随手拿了一个按摩棒塞到他屁股里，硬着阴///茎就去开门。  
“阿湛呢？”蓝涣也不搭理他，抬脚就往房间走去，被温若寒拦住。  
“我们还没完呢，你看，正在兴头上，”温若寒拉过蓝涣的手放到自己又热又硬的肉棒上，“不然你先坐会儿？或者一起来也可以？”  
蓝涣甩手挥开，全然不像平时温和的蓝家大公子，“温若寒，你把我弄脏了还不够，为什么还要去弄阿湛？你脑子里只有交配吗？”  
温若寒伸手越过他关上门，猝不及防转头亲上蓝涣的脸颊。  
“你不要碰我，我觉得，恶心。”蓝涣真的寒毛倒竖，推拒的手被一把握住。  
“可是我看你弟弟很喜欢。”温若寒拉着蓝涣往房间走，“你觉得自己比三年前厉害了？在我面前可以随心所欲了？”  
“曦臣，”温若寒转过身，手指轻抚上蓝涣的发梢，“你知道的，只要我想，你的那些照片和视频…也许蓝湛会有一个全面了解他哥哥的机会。”

“阿湛！”蓝涣冲到床边，解开蓝湛眼前的黑布，又抽出后穴里的按摩棒，却拿锁着的手铐没有办法，气的一拳砸在床头，咬牙切齿地道，“给他解开。”  
温若寒拿出钥匙解开手铐，“解开当然可以，只是你觉得他这样走的了吗？”  
“阿湛…阿湛，我们回家了。对不起…哥哥来晚了…”蓝涣把弟弟揽在怀里，摸着他的头安慰着，又脱下自己的外套披在蓝湛身上，起身要把他抱走。  
“唔…给我…嗯…哥哥…好痒…那里…啊…”蓝湛已经意乱情迷了，解下黑布之后看见哥哥在身边又惊又喜，卸下力来倒在蓝涣怀里，但是一直被塞满的小穴突然空下来，瘙痒感立刻乘虚而入，也顾不得许多，只扭了扭腰肢，渴望被重新填满。  
蓝涣抱着弟弟跪在床上手足无措，冷不防被温若寒扣上手铐，铐了一只手在床头。  
“蓝涣啊，我有的时候觉得，你和我在一起的时候特别傻，明明知道我是什么样的人还毫无防备，”温若寒把蓝湛按在床上，挺腰进入，握着他的大腿一下下钉在最深处，“如果真是这样，那我还挺高兴的。”  
蓝涣闭上眼睛，泪痕显而易见，温若寒顶着蓝湛向前爬了两步，倾身吻上他的脸颊，吻很轻柔，和身下粗暴的动作完全相反。  
“阿湛，你哥是这么喊你的？”温若寒拍拍蓝湛的屁股，戏谑地看一眼蓝涣，“去，帮你哥舔舔，把他舔射。”  
“不行，不行…”  
“哥哥…求你…唔…我不行…啊啊…嗯啊…”蓝湛哭得上气不接下气，哆嗦着去解蓝涣的裤子，还不忘翘着屁股蹭温若寒的胯骨。  
蓝湛把蓝涣含在嘴里，蓝涣再怎么干净，腥咸的味道也让他想吐，没有经验的少年完全不知道该怎么办，顿了好一会儿，才慢慢伸出舌头舔了一下茎身。温若寒突然故意向前进了半步，蓝涣的大半个茎身就被戳到了蓝湛嘴里，  
“唔唔！”蓝湛手没撑住，身子往前跌，又送进去一小截，性器已经抵到喉咙了，“今天没时间教你，还是我来帮忙吧，你就揉揉他的精囊。”温若寒每动一下，蓝涣的性器就在蓝湛嘴里抽插一次，弟弟温热湿软的小嘴包裹着自己的阴///茎，嘴被撑得圆圆的，蓝涣闭眼不想看，但身体还是诚实地硬了，囊袋被揉捏，有时蓝湛被一下子干得狠了，手上也用力，蓝涣吃痛，忍下了没出声。  
“唔唔…唔呃…啧…”蓝湛为了解脱生涩但卖力地舔弄着，哥哥的阴///茎在嘴里慢慢变硬变大，蓝湛羞耻地流泪，心里有点埋怨蓝涣要来。  
“不…阿湛快吐出来，我要…嗯啊…”蓝涣慢了一步推开弟弟，大部分精//液射进蓝湛嘴里，呛得直咳嗽，蓝湛把精///液吐了，温若寒皱眉，又抽了他的屁股两下，“下次要记得咽下去，骚货应该喜欢吃精///液。”  
“不会有下一次了…”蓝涣把弟弟的嘴擦干净，凉凉地看了温若寒一眼。  
“哦是吗？那这次可要尽兴了。”温若寒把蓝湛拉到自己这边，让他靠着自己的前胸，掰开大腿对着蓝涣，“那你一定要看清楚我怎么操他的，看着穴，天生就是吃肉棒的，流这么多水，还有这屁股，这么软这么嫩，乳头也很好玩，如果有奶就更好了。”  
“温若寒！求你不要再说了…”蓝涣痛苦地捂住脸，声音哽咽。  
“啊啊…哈啊…要…要…嗯啊…”蓝湛腿根痉挛着，身前阴///茎射出两股有些稀薄的精///液，射到了蓝涣身上。  
温若寒也压着他的敏感点射了，一拔出来，蓝湛失去支撑倒在床上。蓝涣吓坏了，抱着他喊他也不应。  
“没事的，我喊人帮他清理，让他睡吧。”温若寒解开蓝涣的手铐，贴着他的脖子道。  
“药已经解了，我帮阿湛清理完马上带他回家。而且，放开我。”  
“我们还有别的事要做呢。”温若寒一把把他拦腰抱起来，不顾怀里人的踢打，走到客厅扔到沙发上，然后半跪着把蓝涣圈在自己和沙发之间的一小片空余里。  
“那么，好久不见，曦臣。”


	4. 【温曦湛】三人床④完

“让你弟睡吧，他累坏了，”温若寒没有给蓝涣挣扎的空间，把他的手按在身侧低头去咬他的嘴唇。  
“唔，混蛋…那还不都是你弄的！”蓝涣摇头躲开，咬牙切齿地盯着他。  
“哟，会骂人了，看来你这三年有长进。”  
“是我折腾的怎么样，我这不是还要来折腾你吗？”把人放倒在沙发上，温若寒跨坐在蓝涣腰间，隔着衬衫去揉他乳头。“曦臣，你要是真的生气，夹死我，咱们就算扯平了。”  
“你闭嘴！呜…”温若寒把他的乳头捏起又按下，又用嘴唇包住吮吸，衬衫被咬湿了，半透明的布料被硬挺的红樱顶起，色/情又诱人。  
蓝涣伸腿去蹬温若寒，脚软软的，被截住脚腕。温若寒轻柔地吻着脚背，嘴唇扫过肌肤让他一阵酥麻，半挂在大腿上的裤子被扯掉，炽热的吻沿着小腿往上一路到膝盖，嘬了一个粉粉的印子。温若寒把蓝涣的腿扛在肩上，从腿间抬头看他。  
“你的身体很欢迎我，它记得我，”温若寒啃咬蓝涣的腿根，伸出舌尖点着雪白臀肉，又双手掰开，仔细看着微微颤抖着的穴口，粉色的小嘴一张一翕，像是怕极了，又像是在极力邀请性器进入。  
蓝涣捂住嘴不让自己发出羞耻的音节，僵持了半晌，双腿突然微微夹紧了温若寒，“放过阿湛，我可以换他…你要做…就做吧…”每一个字都艰难地蹦出来，蓝涣闭上眼，想起自己被操得从疯狂求饶到发不出声音只是张着嘴抽噎，“放过阿湛…求你…”  
温若寒掰着他的腿啧啧有声地舔弄着“我为什么要答应你？我现在你们两个都能操到，你要我只操你一个？”双唇擦过柔嫩的小穴，激得蓝涣周身一抖，“你是希望我只操你一个吗？”  
“不是…温若寒…你这个禽兽…”蓝涣也不知道哪来的力气推开温若寒，翻了身滚下沙发，撑着地站起来要往卧室走去。  
脚还没跨出去，手腕就被制住一甩跌在了地上，蓝涣支撑不住跪趴在地，白着脸抽气。温若寒俯身压上去，直接捅进去两指，身下的人直着脖子叫了一声，被掰过头逼着和温若寒接吻。温若寒的手摸上熟悉的骚心，狠狠一按，蓝涣就软着身子塌了腰，屁股翘得高高的蹭在小腹上，花白臀肉被压得变了形。  
“我答应你，只操你一个，满意了？”温若寒咬着蓝涣的耳朵，“你可不要受不住。”  
“不是的…不是…啊啊…”  
“摸到骚心这么爽？都出水了，咬得我手指这么紧，跟第一次似的，你装成处男去爬床都行，谁知道你早就被操熟操烂了呢？真想看你被射了一肚子精的样子。”温若寒两指快速抽/插，蓝涣抖个不停，顺着红红的眼角吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，太羞耻了，即使连续听过三个月这样的话也还是无法接受，想说不要了，张嘴泄出的却全是放荡的呻吟娇喘，可是真的好舒服，被按到那里，快…快点…  
“呃啊…咿啊啊啊…不要…哈…不要唔…”被温若寒堵住嘴，蓝涣扭着腰肢想摆脱一直往里钻的手指，却更像是撅着屁股求操的荡妇，手指无情地一次又一次按上骚心，有淫水顺着缝隙流出来落在地上。  
“两张小嘴都淌水啦，还不舒服么？”温若寒手上放慢了速度，一手拽住蓝湛的头发强迫他抬头，抽出手指抵上自己的阴茎，指着沙发笑道，“就在这里给你开的苞，还记得当时你的骚水把沙发都沾湿了，明明那么用力地吸我的肉棒，还哭着说不要，那样子，真是让人想把你干死。”  
“啊啊！…哈啊…”被猛地进入到底，没有扩张充分的后穴被撑到最大，穴口一圈隐隐地泛白，蓝涣抽了一口气，手在地上攥成拳头。温若寒亲吻着他的发尾，用力顶上敏感点，前面传来一声哭叫。  
“夹得真紧，和你弟一样，你这三年都没有和别人做过？”温若寒送开揪着头发的手探进衬衫摸上去拨弄乳头，仰着头太久，蓝涣脖子都变得僵硬，被身后的撞击一下一下向前顶弄，膝盖在地板上磨得生疼，“你不会痒吗？没有自己弄过？我记得我给过你一些玩具？”  
蓝涣呜咽着摇头，温若寒给的那些乱七八糟的东西他看都没看一眼就扔了，本来以为可以和过去一刀两断，谁知道…左边的乳头忽得被用力捏住向外拉扯，蓝涣吃痛弓起身子，膝盖已经被磨得红肿，手上一滑向一边倒去，“唔嗯…”  
温若寒皱眉，把人抱上沙发，抽身走开，蓝涣曲着腿突然触到柔软的布料一下没反应过来，身下的小嘴一时合不上，不住地流出水来，小腿抽搐着脚背也还没有放松。温若寒已经回来了，拧开药膏的盖子挤了一点在蓝涣手指上，抓着他的手腕按在膝盖，“自己抹。”伸手捅了两下穴，“又把沙发沾湿了，还是这么骚，”随即又俯身操干起来，拿了靠垫垫在蓝涣腰下让他挺直身子，每一下都干得又深又狠，蓝涣只抹了右边的膝盖就被他操得呻吟，手都不知道往哪儿放，最后逡巡许久，被一个深顶干到骚心，倏地搂住了温若寒的脖子。  
“啊…不要…太用力…放开我…哈啊…”蓝曦臣眼前白光乱闪，快感从身后直冲到脑子里。温若寒挤点药膏在他的左膝盖，想了想又抹了点在奶头和周围的粉嫩乳晕上，细细地抹匀了。乳头上凉凉的，蓝涣愣了一下，“唔啊！”铁质的夹子尾端挂着铃铛，一边一个，叮当作响，和啪啪的肉体相撞声相互呼应。蓝涣感到痛，但更多的是快感，恍惚间想起当初自己也被这么对待过，温若寒在架子上缠上线，绑在自己的性器上，这样玩弄乳头的时候也会带着拉扯阴茎。这么想着，后穴收紧了一些。  
温若寒拉过蓝涣的手摸到交合处，滑滑腻腻的一片，骚水顺着肉棒与穴肉的交合处不停地挤出来，湿得一塌糊涂。温若寒带着他在周围摸了一圈，缓缓地插了进去，蓝涣拼命向后缩，胸前的铃铛剧烈地响着，“不行的，吃不下的…啊啊…不要…”然而手指已经进去了，贴着温若寒狰狞硬热的阴茎，有水浇在龟头上，又顺着柱身流下来。另一只手被拉着放在自己的阴茎上，温若寒的手包着他的包着性器上下撸动，不送拒绝。  
“自己操自己爽吗？自己玩弄，以后一个人就可以自己搞，也不用天天盼着我的肉棒。”温若寒看出他要到高潮了，快速摆动腰肢，手上也加快速度。蓝涣的脸红到耳根，口水顺着嘴角流下来，“嗯嗯！…啊…啊…不要…慢…再快…要去！咿啊啊！！”一大股水泄出来，温若寒被激得爽，精关大开，精液直冲到骚心里，把蓝曦臣又带上一个小巅峰，身前的性器也出了精，射在胸口，有的甚至沾在了下巴上。  
“骚货，浪货，你们兄弟两个都是一个德行。离不开男人的肉棒，就是吃精液的妖精。”温若寒蘸了点蓝涣胸口的浊白塞进他嘴里，“好吃吗，赏给你，不要浪费了。”  
抽出被淫水滋润得水光淋淋的肉棒，温若寒把蓝涣摆成侧卧的姿势，自己半蹲在沙发下，阴茎打着蓝涣白里透红的脸颊，“舔干净。”顺手拿了一串拉珠，上面从小到大一共有十颗珠子，被干得火热的穴道松软异常，轻而易举就捅到了骚心。蓝涣还没从高潮中缓过来，微张着嘴被性器堵住塞满，后面的拉珠也配合着一起进进出出，让他觉得自己被一根肉棒从上到下贯穿了。  
“唔唔…唔！…”蓝涣口交没有什么技巧，只是温若寒被小嘴包裹着，前后挺弄，手上还抽着拉珠，很快又重新硬了起来。  
蓝涣不知道被折腾了多少次，吞了温若寒的精液后，又被抱起来操了一次，被压在墙上操了一次，被放在餐桌上操了一次，对着镜子操了一次，到最后已经神志不清，只晓得咿咿呀呀地浪叫，温若寒让他说什么他就说什么，肚子涨涨得吃满了精。好像又回到三年前，被弄了大半个月的少年屁股夹着肉棒直摇。老公若寒好大好粗一叠声儿地叫，射了精就塞到嘴里舔干净，屁股里永远插着东西，跳蛋按摩棒拉珠舔阴器，终于在又一股浓精射到被操得烂红的肉穴里时，蓝涣头一歪晕了过去。  
温若寒抱着蓝涣去浴室清理，手指伸进去抠挖残留的精液，有不少都流出来了，蓝涣靠着他的肩膀皱皱眉，任谁都叫不醒。洗好之后温若寒又亲力亲为地上药，小穴嫣红可怜巴巴的，忍不住嘬了一口，睡梦里的人缩了下腿。  
把他抱回主卧放在蓝湛身边盖好被子，低头亲了亲他，转身去客房。  
该怎么样才能让他沉沦于此，又或者，沉沦的人其实是自己呢？  
end.


End file.
